


转存7

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存7

化龙

那天阿龙翘着脚在房梁上休憩。这是一处僻静的大宅，被一片青翠的竹林环抱着，白墙绿瓦，梅雨天的雨水把角落渲出斑斑墨迹，清幽得不沾烟火。

阿龙很喜欢这个地方，宅子里几乎没有什么人，平常只有一个老爷爷并两三丫鬟，三四仆役，给屋子里留着些人气儿。虽然阿爹屡次让他不要离开安山，但是阿龙喜欢闻暖暖的人味，他也不乱跑，顶多来这个大宅的横梁上歇歇脚，看看墙外的青竹，听听屋檐滴落的水声。

他看着淅淅沥沥的雨珠儿，满心惬意地，躺在横梁上眯起眼睛。坐了一阵，忽然感到脚踝上凉凉的。

阿龙吓了一跳，差点从房梁上摔下去，他低声叫：“大蟒！”

一条小碗粗的竹叶青盘着他的腿，丝丝地吐着信子，阿龙捉住它的七寸，把它扯下来挂到梁上。

“龙哥。”大蟒笑嘻嘻地说。“尾巴露出来了。胖狐狸。”

阿龙一看身后，果然有一条毛茸茸的尾巴，他有点生气：“臭师弟，都怪你。”

大蟒说：“师兄，你道行不够呢。”

阿龙索性挂着尾巴，两脚晃荡晃荡地：“大蟒，你找我做什么呢？”

“你阿爹找你，让你赶快回家去。”

阿龙不甚在意地看看天色：“你与他说，我天黑前就回去。”大蟒说：“不行，你阿爹让我务必把你带回去。”

阿龙不大高兴，阿爹从小就对他很严厉，镇日里修炼这个修炼那个，可他不过是只小狐狸，现在也勉强算初级狐仙一尊，提早成仙这种事，想想就无趣的很。

因为成了仙啊，就有好多好多的人来祷拜，还要天南地北地跑，烦人得很。他有好多师兄就是这样，一会要跑到最南面的海岛上，一会儿又要到最西边的大漠里，真不知道哪来的这么多有求必应。一想到自己将来也要这样，阿龙就不想修炼。

大蟒催促他：“快走吧。不然你爹又得发怒了。”

阿龙悻悻地收了尾巴，轻巧地从房檐上跳着出屋子。今天大宅里似乎特别热闹，阿龙跳将出来，往下面觑了一眼，见几个婢女忙忙碌碌地把糕盘果盆叠到堂桌上，再铺上洒金的纸。

阿龙看了一会儿，直到有个脸圆圆的姑娘脸色苍白地指到他的方向，颤声说：“老爷！老爷！”

雨还是绵绵地下着，阿龙吐了吐舌头，越过墙头，踏得竹叶顶沙沙地响，一溜烟不见踪影；山风就要来了。

回去以后，阿龙被阿爹狠狠地教训了一顿，他觉得有点委屈，跑到阿娘那里去诉苦。

阿娘忧心忡忡地看着他：“你爹自然是有道理的，这几日你可乖乖地在山里，不要出去外面，尤其不要去到有人的地方，切记。”

“为什么？”阿龙说。

“你只听话便是。”阿娘摇摇头，“明日是什么日子了？”

阿龙扳着指头一算：“正是十月廿呀。”阿娘轻轻拥他到怀里，说：“是了，是了。”

晚上阿龙便偷偷跑去大师兄那里讨茶喝，大师兄早已出师，是个认真修道的，老家在苏南长江岸边的魔都，历来是出异人的。大师兄老早前拜了个名帖称俗姓为王，又以励行、勤学为字，阿龙既崇敬他，又有点怕。

他喝着师兄的碧螺香茶，老僧入定的师兄今天盯着他眉心细瞧，看得他有些发毛。阿龙摸摸脸上：“师兄，怎么了？”

师兄叹了口气：“以后咱们见面的日子，就愈发少了。”阿龙奇道：“师兄，你又要去驻守哪家的大庙？现在做业务这么难吗。”

师兄摇摇头，闭目打坐：“天意不可违。”阿龙不明所以地望着他，揣起茶饼溜了。

月上中天，他又来到山脚的老宅，轻巧巧地翻过墙。檐下的灯笼这天点起了六盏，给老宅添了些人气。

入夜，白日里忙动的人都已睡了。阿龙落到院子里，听着墙根的蛐蛐儿叫，兜着衣襟吃茶饼。万籁俱寂的时刻，轻掩的门突然“吱嘎”开了。

阿龙抖抖衣角，跳到檐上，他看到一个人走到廊前，长身玉立地背对着他，穿着玄色袍子的背影倒煞是好看。阿龙歪着头描摹他的轮廓，比自己高一些，瘦削一些。他打了个哈欠，只听着那人悠悠地开了口。

“今天过了子时便是廿日了，如果你再不来，我就找你去。”

阿龙惊得不好，险些在梁上跌一跤，他见行迹暴露，索性跳到地上立定。那身影转过来，却是个穿得深沉的年轻公子。

那公子踱过来，打量了一会儿，然后扳着他的前肢，只问到：“你是阿龙？你是狗，还是狐狸。”

“你才是狗。”阿龙生气地说，“你又是谁？”

“我是这户张家的长孙。”他也定定看着阿龙。“你是狐仙？为什么叫这名字？”

“我阿妈说生我那天，天上打着雷，她看到一条龙。”

阿龙好奇地把爪子按到公子的脸上，衬着自己的手，只见相貌有些黑，但这眉眼好亮，就像水波一样，修长又好看。他看着眼前的人，问到：“你也是什么妖怪吗？”

公子笑着问他：“什么？”

阿龙摸摸他的耳朵，说：“你的耳朵好大，跟隔壁山的孙家弟弟一样。”

公子说：“孙家弟弟是什么？”阿龙笑道：“是长蹼的小娃娃鱼。水性可好。”

公子把他的前肢放到心口，说：“我是人。”阿龙点点头：“是了，你身上好热。”

“我问你，你是否十月廿所生？”

阿龙吓了一跳：“你怎的知道我生辰？”

张家公子说：“我师父说你承了我的恩情，现下是要给我报恩来的。”

阿龙吓了一跳：“这是怎么一回事？我从未听我爹娘说过。”

“我也是听我师父讲，那一年我才生下来，正学走路呢。”张家公子自顾自说，“我师父说我命硬，打雷天里也能叱住恶狗，救了渡劫的狐狸。”

“原来是这样。狐仙躲雨来的，是大吉呀。”阿龙喃喃地说，“阿娘……”

“所以你得跟着我了。”公子微微一笑，握住他的爪子。阿龙看着那双泛着烟水的眼睛，突然就有点晕乎乎地犯困。

他无奈地想，一定要告诉阿娘，以后生弟弟妹妹得找一家有避雷针的。

“阿龙，阿龙。”那晚他就做了一个噩梦，梦里有人这么在叫他。看不清眉目。但是那人说自己是他五百年来的恩人。阿龙摇摇头，我不过是个小狐狸，哪来的五百年？

然后他便醒了，睡在软榻上，跟昨夜里做的恶梦一模一样，有个人一边大声叫他的名字，一边把他摇醒翻了个身，阿龙迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到那位长相好看但略困的张公子。

“我们该出发去京城了。”

阿龙想，要是给阿爹知道他在陌生人类的屋子住了一夜，非把他的毛给褪下一层。他暗忖到，人的京城可没什么好玩，又挤。不过带他一去，就算是报恩的开始。然后那张公子要求中个状元，娶个大官的小姐，将来自己也做上大官，这恩就报得差不多了。接着他和那小姐生个儿子，让这儿子也中状元做大官；生个女儿，嫁给状元大官。到这地步，恩报完了，我就能回来安心睡觉了。阿龙的如意算盘打得啪啪响，他自己也满意得很。

张公子不知道他心里的小九九，帮他把外衣套上，阿龙看着那白色短衣，领口还有黑色的道道：“这是什么奇装异服？”张公子给他整理了衣襟，说：“这是京城最时兴的衣裳。”

阿龙笑道：“好看，我很喜欢。你特地买的么？”

张公子说，“时间太急，这件是我自己的，你若喜欢，回去再买便是了。”

阿龙闻闻那上面的味道，清清淡淡的人味很是好：“不必不必，这件给我就是了。你要穿，再拿去。”他想起什么，正色道：“你既说了有恩于我，我必会好好待你，只是我得回家一趟，跟我爹娘把这本末说了。”

张公子说：“此事不须麻烦，你爹娘已经知晓了。”

阿龙大惊：“你讹我，昨日我阿娘还让我不要出山呢。”张公子道：“我师父与你爹已说了，你爹早就应允了。”

阿龙奇道：“你师父是谁？”

“是位肖姓的光头大和尚。”

阿龙摇摇头：“从未听阿爹提过。”张公子说：“那另一个我师父的师父歪脖刘大仙，你必定知道。”

阿龙不作声了，他虽小，也听阿爹提过这位大仙的来历，眼神中的艳羡赞赏不绝，现下将自己打包给了这位徒弟的徒弟，倒是不足为奇。

他还是有点犯难：“你要我怎样报答于你？我可不能离家太久。”

“听我那师祖的意思，像是要将你我配成一对儿。”张公子笑笑：“不多，与五百年比起来，也就是一段俗尘。”

阿龙说：“那可不行，我早已与别个结缘了。”

“莫非你家中已给你订了亲？”

人类就只认这个死理么？阿龙据实以告：“是我那师弟，从小与我在秦山一处修习的，师父只说了我俩要双修试炼，将来才能修得正果。定亲什么的倒是没听过。”

张公子松了一口气：“这你不必担心，你那师弟我也认得，是条碧绿大蟒，名唤小青的，是不是？”

阿龙点点头：“是了，你怎么认识我师弟？”

公子说：“你师弟与我，也颇有些渊源。”

这事真是怪哉。阿龙老早听阿爹与师父说起，虽说自己是个狐狸，但阿娘给他的名字取得太大，只怕他受不住，才要把龙蟒配一配，两相牵制住。他那师弟原是生在彭城，自小修习，却也是个定不下心的主儿，后来送到秦山师父家，师父见两人年纪相仿，正正好地一对儿，遂把他俩栓在了一起。

只是有一件事阿龙没同任何人说过，在他还小时，阿娘是和崂山的一位远房幺姨约过婚的，后来不知怎的，这门婚事就吹了。阿龙自小起就没去过崂山，也不知幺姨是怎么与阿娘缔的约，似是娘舅的好友，后来阿娘去到一看，发现亲家门却是人类，就反了口，这门婚事也不了了之了。阿龙早前并不知道这一桩故事，只是有一回幺姨来串门，他躲在门后听着说话才略知了一二。

阿龙左思右想：“我总要与阿娘说一声。”

“无妨，你娘必不忍见你伤心。我们先去京城，办了大事，回来再说。”

“你想做什么官？”

“我不做官，你在深山想来不知道，我早已是天下第一了。”

“那要我去有何用？”

“一来有件事需得你帮忙，二来带你去拜见师父与爹娘。”

阿龙想倒也无事，又问，“我变什么去见他们？”

“对师父与父母自然据实相告。”

“张公子……”

“既然咱们要在一起，你也要改口，”张家公子说，“叫我继科吧。”

“继科儿。”

“是继科。没有儿。”

“继科儿。”阿龙说：“我老家是安山的，我们那儿的说话都这样。”

回京里的马车上，阿龙迷瞪瞪地又睡着了，梦里只听公子握着他右边的前肢，与一个歪脖老道说：“这就是我要娶的狐狸，雄的。”

对狐仙来说，坐着车马赶路，总是嫌多此一举。有时山路颠得厉害，阿龙便伏在榻上，晕得厉害时，昏昏然间看向那位公子，眉目总是乏着，却也不睡。

阿龙打了个哈欠，问他：“公……继科儿，你不困么？”

公子抱着剑答：“略困。”阿龙盯住他拉着的自己的手，说：“那你便歇一歇？”

“不必。”

他心里苦不堪言，被这么抓住，他连弄一件衣服变成自己的样子放在车里，然后四仰八叉睡个痛快的当儿都没有。

公子问他：“你们……都这么能睡么？”

“也不是，”阿龙迷糊间把头歪歪斜斜地搭到他的肩上：“我最多也只从头天晚上睡到了翌日下中天而已呀。”

黄昏时分他们“不幸错过”了一间山野客栈，眼见天色黑了，只能找了一座荒废了的破庙歇脚。阿龙愈发觉得人好麻烦，走累了要停，天黑也要停，肚子饿要停，吃太撑也要停。破庙里一点都不舒服，阿龙想着要不要把它变作一个整洁的大宅子，可想着阿爹说的在外不要轻易用法术，也就罢了。

地方虽然腌臜，无人叨扰倒也清静。未想到这天晚上，他便见到了一个传说中的天师。阿龙只听说过天师的穿着打扮，没见过活物。阿娘说天师都是老山羊胡子，手执拂尘，穿一样的衣服，背上一个桃木剑。

可眼前这个天师，不但没有山羊胡子，简直生嫩得像个小少爷。

那天师圆瞪着眼睛，见到公子就高兴得很：“师兄！”阿龙好奇地躲在后面看看他，年纪似乎比自己还小些。

公子诧异道：“小雨？你怎么会在此地。”那小孩天师怯怯地说：“我不放心你，正巧师父让我来这里办一件事，我办完便想寻你，正巧路过这破庙，却感觉有妖气出没。”说罢不免多看了阿龙两眼，表情又惊又异。

公子道：“这事回去再说。”

阿龙自有些不屑：那妖气不会是说他，倒有点像庙外盘踞的那只女鬼。天将将黑下来的时候，她便在外游荡，这里怕是她的栖息地，专找那些过路壮丁，吸食精血的。荒山野岭，残砖断瓦，这夜半时分正是她出来讨营生的时辰。俗话说强龙不压地头蛇……既是人家的地盘，倒不便造次。

反正有这劳什子的小天师在，随他去呢，阿龙很有些事不关己地想。

他随意看了一眼，那女鬼正从一处破窗向内窥视。见那小天师，忙把头缩回去，却已晚了。公子的天师弟弟突然一跃而起，拔了背上长剑就刺向女鬼探头的位置，只道：“师兄！我去去就回。”旋即追了出去，身形渐远。

公子阻拦不及，连连摇头：“还是这般鲁莽。”

阿龙撇撇嘴：“你别急，他必扑个空。”

话未说完，便见一个妙龄女子“咯咯”笑着从门外翩然而至，左脚缺了一只绣花鞋。那女鬼面容姣好，纤腰不盈一握，倒是个真真的美人。她单足着了白袜，看起来更惹人怜爱，欠身作了一揖：“适才多谢公子未点破。”

阿龙见别人这样知书识礼，也像模像样地跨上前手一拱：“姑娘不必客气。”

那年轻女鬼凤眼一转，停留在他身边的公子身上，叹息：“小女子不曾害人，倒是想找一好归宿还阳托身。”

阿龙听得大喜：这姑娘倒是鬼中的大家闺秀，长得也分外标致，若是公子应允了，他找个法子替女鬼还了阳，嫁与他做妻做妾都好，也算是报了恩了。

于是他便贴着公子耳边，笑道，“你若看中了她。我自然想办法令她还阳，也是一桩美事呢。”

公子不理不睬，却淡淡说，“姑娘请自便，我和内子先行告退。”说罢便作了个送客的手势。阿龙疑惑，内子又是什么？那人站在外，自己站在内，便是“内子”？

女鬼冷笑一声，只看了他俩一眼，疏忽就没影了。

阿龙扯扯张公子的衣袖：“不如我也学这女鬼，变个清秀佳人，你带着给爹娘师父看，也使他们宽慰些。”说罢立刻就变出一位着绿袄，梳同心髻的美人。

公子拦住他，深深地凝视一眼：“再怎样变，神态总是你的。”阿龙颇有些伤自尊，阿娘经常说他变出的美女徒具表象，没有神韵，不够飘飘乎谪仙，可他明是一只半调子的小狐，又怎么能谪仙呢？

公子抚着他肩头，阿龙一看，自己又变回了原来的普通模样。

又听他温言道：“这模样就是最好。”

待天亮的时候，那小天师果然挑着一只绣花鞋回来。阿龙转身朝着公子扬头笑：我说了什么来着。

那小天师在外一夜无功，懊丧得很，垂首顿足地对公子说：“师兄，却让她跑了。”公子笑笑：“人没事就好，下次可不能独个儿跑出去了。”

小天师摸摸头，不好意思地笑：“师兄，你们这就回京城么？”

“是。”

“师父吩咐我的事还没办完，那我们京里再见。”

“等等，”公子唤住他，“把我这佩剑带上。”

小天师说：“那你自己怎么办？”公子微微一笑：“我不是天下第一么。”阿龙在一旁听笑了，只觉得那口气着实讨人厌。小天师不明所以，感激地执着剑就去了。

“你待他为什么这样好？”阿龙问道。

“我们这些人，都是自小离开父母。”公子慢慢地跟他说，“除了互相扶持些，又有什么法子？”

阿龙感叹到：“那真是孤单。”

“是了，你明白这种滋味么。”

他张了张嘴，不知如何作答，在山中的日子，与在外面的日子，自然不一样的。阿龙从小也有许多伙伴，可长大以后，也不知为了什么，大家渐渐都佚失了，这种不知时日已过的滋味也很煎熬。

公子像是在等他回答，末了摇摇头叹息：“……你当然不记得了。”

阿龙默默地看着他垂落的发心，也觉得怅然起来。

赶了足足半月的车程，又走了两日水路，才算是到京城。

张家公子把阿龙带到师父面前，说：“这个是阿龙。”光头和尚严肃地看了看，说：“是了，给你师祖瞧瞧去。”

于是阿龙又见到另一个牛鼻子老道，他仔细端详了下那人歪歪斜斜的脖子，想：这位必定是那刘大仙了。

刘大仙看向他的眼神倒是很亲切和蔼，可阿龙总觉得毛毛的。他又想起公子说的，这位大仙要将他两人“配作一对儿”，只觉得浑身更哆嗦。

“可曾练过剑？”

阿龙想了想，道：“倒是练过，与我那师弟。”

“直剑式还是横剑式哇？”

“师弟是直剑式，我是横剑。”阿龙据实答。

刘大仙点点头：“倒是一样。那你便与继科一起习剑吧。”

阿龙口中允诺，心里却犯嘀咕：继科儿公子说要他帮忙一件事，怎么变成一起习剑了？要是报恩就是得习剑，还不如在山里修炼法术来得畅快些。

他偷眼看看旁边的公子，公子抱拳对师祖道：“谨遵师训。”刘大仙语重心长地：“你们三剑客，可要继承了这名门血统。”

阿龙好奇地问他：“三剑客是什么？还有一个说的又是谁，是我那师弟吗？你老早就认识他？”

公子说：“……等你再见他时，倒不妨问他去。”

“那你说的那要我帮忙的事，什么时候才算完？”

张公子看了他一眼，道：“机缘到的时候，就算完了。”

他听不太懂。只是凭空多出了好些师兄弟，倒是有些热闹有些新奇。几个师兄都是惊鸿一瞥，一个听说是继科儿公子的大师兄，长相很是周正，另有身材略圆的一个，嘴里总闲不住；还有个眉目中颇为英气，让他忍不住看了好几眼。其他几个少年，看起来并不比他小很多，一个长得较高大的，一个调皮可爱，还有一个面相生得苦情些。阿龙想起前两天的小天师，似乎也是这一辈里的，顿时觉得自己位分也高了些。

那些师弟们倒是与他热络：“小师兄，你忘了我么？”

阿龙不自然地点了点头，“你是？”

那剑眉朗目的少年说：“我是闫安啊小师兄。”

阿龙看着他那两挑粗眉，高兴道：“你是西山那小熊精么？”

如此捱到了端午节后，阿龙便觉得有点想家了，公子说自己是天下第一，倒真像忙得很，不是出去比试，就是要喝酒应酬。阿龙已经把横剑练得很好，有时跟着那些师兄弟一起出去，可要是没公子在，也总不习惯的很。但他酒量倒是很好，只是这门派中似乎个个都是千杯不醉，若不是他还有些法力，真要给灌醉。

这每次出去免不得是张公子最多拥簇。这天是一家给他们做剑缨的山庄大宴宾客，就是为的请刘大仙为首的一行人。那肥头大耳的庄主带着一帮下人，轮番地灌酒，阿龙有点不高兴，虽然他能喝，但是着实不爱酒的滋味。

到后来还是公子一应帮他挡了下来。

酒过三巡，那庄主就心思活络起来，眼睛在一众弟子身上打转，最后落到阿龙身上，只说，我家尚有一小女尚未出阁云云，不知是否有幸能与哪位少侠共携连理。

阿龙见大家的眼神都停留在自己身上，很有些窘迫，正待开口，却听公子沉声道：“多谢抬爱。只是我的这位师弟却已有主了。”算是解了围，阿龙也不去理会，他觉得头有点晕陶陶地，明明喝得不多却微醺起来。

及到那天回来的马车上，公子一直看着他，眼睛里亮亮的，阿龙觉得他好像有些醉了，正待问，末了却听他幽幽地叹了口气。

下了马车才发现那人是真的醉了。阿龙费了一番力气才把醉酒的人给送回房里。正要走，却冷不防被拉住了，公子两手抱着他，嘴里喃喃低语，阿龙把头凑近，也听不清他在说什么，手上微微用力，也怎么都挣不开。过了一会儿，只见公子的脸上湿湿地有些水渍，阿龙大窘，只好也躺上来，翻了个身在另一边，就装睡过去了。

那天晚上他睡得很不踏实，午夜突然醒转来，只觉得贴着自己的脊背汗湿一片。坐起身以手背贴着那人的额头，却是一阵急烫，竟像是得了热病。

他有些焦急，想去拿汗巾给敷着下温，却被一把抓住了。公子的眼睛还是闭着的，脸上空荡荡的表情让他心里一紧：“你……不要走了。”

这世上的事真的很古怪，看着那人这样的神情，他不知怎的，就险些落下泪来，心里却觉得好像他本就应该在他身边，从没离开过一样。

阿龙到底没走，索性握着公子的手发呆，这个潮热的夜里，他突然就忆起了小时候的事。

阿龙记得在小时候，他还没修成人形那会儿，常跑去一棵大松树下找松子吃。地上落着松球，他为了捡，老和树上的松鼠打架。那时他还小，也总比松鼠大，所以总是赢的多。不过那老松树枝繁叶茂，结的松果也多，阿龙只捡上一小兜，因为他阿娘说过，活在世上戒贪心。

那棵松树下面还有一块巨石，后来阿龙知道那叫“试剑石”，他记得总有一个人在那里练剑，把石头削着玩儿，日久那块石头便渐渐变平坦了。

后来再去，就常见那人坐那儿。他躲在石头后面磕松子，日子久了，彼此都习以为常。但是那人带着肃杀的剑气，阿龙不敢上去同他玩。没多久爹娘带他去了别处，就再没回去。

那是好多好多年前的事了，可是想起来总是一片模糊。在这个夜里，他突然又清晰地回忆起来。那个人到底是谁？他不知道，当他想要认真地记起那人的样子，又总有一片雾将视线遮得干干净净。他一阵烦闷，索性靠过去贴到公子的背脊，似乎这样两相依偎着就可以化解一点心里的郁结。

待到第二日清晨，阿龙刚睁开眼就见到对面的一张脸，他的起床气还没过，只痴痴地看着那有点消瘦的轮廓。公子的眼睛真的很好看，他看了一阵，又觉得看困了，不是昏昏欲睡的那种，而是想一醉入梦。

“笑什么？”公子哑着嗓子说，声音低低的。

阿龙把手枕到脸颊边，微微笑着说：“我在想，我们是不是早就认识？”

公子略微睁大了眼睛，却不接话。

阿龙说：“你们人总说缘分缘分，到底是什么玩意？如果我现在遇到你，你也遇到我了，是不是就算‘缘分’？”

“……不是。”

“怎么不算呢？”阿龙奇道，“咱们有恩报恩，如果等哪天我把你这恩情报了，咱俩散了，才算了结吧。”

“如果了结不了呢？”

“这……”他没有能把话说完，因为公子突然上来堵住了他的唇，用他自己的。阿龙突然觉得什么话也说不出了。

他想着，这一定是人类才会的偏门法术。

后来师兄弟都问道他怎么也染了风寒，阿龙只好含含糊糊地用囫囵话搪塞着。小时候他问过阿娘，为什么他们不怎么容易死，却也那么容易生病，阿娘跟他说过得太一帆风顺容易出事。

太一帆风顺就容易出事。他脸红了红，突然想起清早的事情，公子把嘴唇压在他唇上，没说话，也没其他动作，就这么直直地看着他。阿龙起初觉得暖暖的，那人发着热病的皮肤好烫。他屏着息，默默地数着公子眼皮上的睫毛，一根，两根三根……

“在看什么？”公子终于放开他。

“我看你的眼睛，真好看。”阿龙老老实实地说。

“以后别人倘若对你这么使坏，你可不能没反应。”

“这算哪门子的使坏？”阿龙摸摸嘴唇，“还挺舒服的呢。”

公子笑着拢了拢他的头发：“你不能老这么乖啊。”

等到了晌午，阿龙就觉得渐渐发起了热烧，不仅头晕还捎带有些心悸，直到后来他才知道这并不是被过到的热病，只是他的百年大劫到了，心里些许地有所感应罢了。

天劫来的那天，他正与公子在练剑。

其实阿龙也不知道现下天下太平海晏河清的，练这光是好看的剑阵有什么用，与其说用来强身御敌，不如说是彰显面子。要说练剑的天赋，阿龙总觉得自己也能算得翘楚了，有时候他和公子比试，竟是赢的时候占大半，他免不了挺得意，公子被他赢了的时候也要黑脸，他才不管呢，赢就是赢，输就是输。

按说，公子练的是横剑，他也是；可说是不怎么合衬了。但那天师兄弟们和各师叔伯并掌门在一起商量剑阵的搭配，公子非要说自己与他搭档合适，阿龙迷迷糊糊的，也不知道到底合适不合适，总之公子这么对他说了，又对着掌门大仙这么说，其他师叔伯兄弟也未有意见——这便算真合适了吧？

可那几天他老觉得心口不舒服，思来想去了好一阵，却独独忘了正好是又一百个年头整，等到事情过去阿龙好歹才想起来，他又忘了。以前在山里的时候阿娘还会提醒他，他照例去找舅公卜上一卦，阿娘法力高强，天劫什么的他倒一点不怕，只消抓几只青蛙送与舅公处，看着舅公甩甩蛇尾，并他一起扯几句家常闲话，吃几个烤蛙，这事他便算在本家里交代了。

不过再怎么讲这也算是不大不小的正事儿了，他记性差得很，但百年来也未敢忘却，这次却不知怎的，倒把这事抛到了九霄脑后，直到看着那天兵天将来了，才省过来还有这么一桩呢。

阿龙本来练得哈欠连连的，心口又闷得慌，正要放心去睡，一个天将领着天兵下来了。那帮家伙看见公子却都笑嘻嘻的。

“呦，您又在这儿啦。这年头象您这样得好心人可不多了。不打紧不打紧，咱们就是来瞧瞧，没事就到别家去了。您也别老守着他了，怪不好意思的。”

说完，天将朝他们挥了挥手，阿龙也冲他们笑了笑。那为首的还好，后面的天兵一个个七歪八倒。好不容易这些家伙整队走了，他就打了个呵欠，预备去休息。

不过这回他想得太美了，公子还在这儿。阿龙不得不让他拉着两只前肢，欢庆又一次躲过天劫。这动作让他很不舒服，总觉得后腿没法着地，明明公子比他也高不了多少。所以阿龙就干脆让他抱着，安心地打起瞌睡来。

晚上公子又到他的房间，轻轻地抱住他，不说话的脸看起来却有点严肃，于是阿龙也不敢说话。

他一定又认为这是他的功劳。阿龙暗想，这家伙还真是傻得可以。

早些年他就与师弟探讨过成仙的法子，结果路过的舅公笑呵呵地听他们争论了半天，悠哉地告诉他们，只要把他们族里那些个价值□□的宝珠送给佛祖，一准没问题。阿龙和师弟恍然大悟，感叹果然小辈儿没见识。更兼他见了阿娘把那一捧捧珠子送到上面以后，就更不担心。

所以天劫什么的，过场而已。

这几日阿龙一直在琢磨一件事。自打来了这里他便一直想问公子，却每每错过。自从成日里都去练了那剑法，就更没机会。

阿龙也懊恼自己的坏记性，晚上明明总有大把的时间可以问他，却次次都只看着那人的脸就虚度过去了。可是要待问别人，他又拉不下这个面子。于是烦恼了好一阵子。

离那日虚晃一枪的天劫过去才没多久，这天晌午时分，他正在后院里练剑发呆，突然就见着一个惟可称是“熟人”的人走将进来。

阿龙开头并未注意，一阵剑风过去，来人头冠上的飘带扬起来，他这才怪不好意思地收住剑势，定睛一看，却不正是那小天师师弟么。

他赶紧笑道：“小师弟。”

那小师弟早换了平常的门派例服，少年精神气十足，也笑着回到：“师兄，怎么就你一人？”

这些时日下来，他与师兄弟们都算混熟了，这小师弟单名一个“雨”字，并不与公子师出同门，关系却胜似同门。他便想起那日破庙里这小师弟看向他的神情，似乎隐隐了解些什么，不如便问问他。

阿龙斟酌片刻，问道：“师弟，那日在山野破庙里，你见到我却神色有异，不知是怎么一回事？”

“是误会呢。”他抓抓后脑勺，笑说：“我只是诧异龙师兄怎么会出现在那里，后来一想，倒是我大惊小怪了，二位师兄要不在一起反而奇怪呢。”

阿龙又道，“我那师弟……”

小雨师弟问：“哪一个？”

“嫡亲的那个。”

小雨师弟一拍掌，高兴道：“你说许师兄吧。听说他去好远的地方办重要的事，要个把月才回。”

阿龙晕晕乎乎地绕了一阵，也没厘清这来龙去脉，不过只想着自己那师弟要回来，总可问清楚了。

他与那小师弟正闲聊着，不知不觉间出了后院的门，那里只得一间小屋，屋后种着一棵老松，看起来颇有年头了。

阿龙定睛看着那景色，全没注意这松树正对一道敞开的小门。

这苍松下落满松针，地面铺了厚厚一层，踏上去松松软软，只是又凉又滑。靠近树干的地方，有个深陷的印记，像是放过什么重物。这情形，却觉得以前见过。

阿龙正要上前去看看仔细，却觉得耳后生风，似乎有件活物扑将过来。他尚能听见小师弟在那边说话，却发不出一点声音。

勿论修炼上千年万年，狐狸终究还是怕狗。

脖子被又硬又锋利的犬齿紧紧咬住，阿龙只顾着怕，却没觉得疼。他半点主意也没有了，素日里长辈们如何说的，全然想不起来。

再然后他便全然没意识了，只记得一片混乱，看到师兄弟们焦急关切的脸。可他还觉得疼得很，真恨不得天劫那日就跟着那天兵走了，也好过此刻受这罪。

只是他尚有心事不能放下，除了阿爹阿妈，还有娘姨们，还有师弟，还有自己那没能报掉的大恩……还有公子。

阿龙想跟他说，带他回去找阿娘。他不想欠着恩情再投胎到下一辈子。

这话到底也还是没说出来，冥冥中却好像听见公子在叫我。

“阿龙。”

“阿龙，你别忘了，你还有欠我的东西没还。”

公子到底要他做什么？如果只是陪着他身边，听上去都教人好笑吧；直到现在阿龙还是没搞清公子说的事情到底是什么，他只是想到不能再见到他，就伤心得很。

也不知捱过了多少时日。阿龙只觉得全身仿佛火烧火燎一般，他想自己可能是快要死了。人们常说在死之前，才能想起许多的事，以前他不知道这是真是假，现在想来，老话自有老话的道理。

那人果然就长着公子的脸……不对，阿龙想到，那人便是公子吧。他在树下磕着松子看了这么多年的身影，原来是自己先忘了。阿龙有点后悔，这从小做起的梦，他也从来没问过阿娘到底是怎么回事，原来那人说的五百年什么的，倒真是有这么一椿么？

为什么他便想不起来了呢，这几百年来，也不知道发生了什么故事，到底是他忘记了，还是这本来也是一场梦？

阿龙只觉得脖子上的伤口隐隐作痛，一忽儿冰冷异常，一忽儿又灼热难挡，周围来来往往地有很多人声，他一想到这许多人在为自己奔波，就过意不去得很。

他当然是没这么容易死的，若果是做了他们家门头一个被狗给咬死的狐狸，那以后弟弟妹妹们给自己上香的时候也得要笑死。

起初是很痛的，多半也有被吓到的成分。然后他正好借着这当儿补了一天一夜的觉，到现在伤口倒是不怎么痛了，反而睡得乏力。只是他还不好意思就这么睁开眼睛，于是只竖起耳朵听周围的动静。

他先是听到有人在说话，不知道是哪个师兄弟，总之乱哄哄的，好多人的讲话声混作一处。阿龙勉力辨认了一下离他最近的那声音，依稀就是公子的那光头师父：“你这是何苦？一来一往，到头来是一场空，何必勉强。”

然后他又听到公子的声音，这是决计不会弄错的了。

公子说：“我偏要勉强。”

阿龙张了张口，悒悒郁郁地不是个滋味，凭白叫人担了心。他闭着眼睛躺在床上，只等着人走空。过了一会儿，想是哪位叔伯说了病人要休息，一屋子的人也三两散去了。

阿龙偷偷地张开一条缝，却突然听到耳畔一个轻巧的声音。

“该醒啦，别吓着旁人。”这声音好熟悉，懒洋洋地，还带点调侃。“小龙人儿。”

他吓了一跳，眼睛蓦地就睁开来了。面前一张半带戏弄半带笑的脸，正是那长得好英气的玘师兄。玘师兄拍了拍公子的背，又冲着他挤挤眼睛，步履潇洒地走了。

公子坐过来，轻轻握住他的手，阿龙觉得心暖起来，那边却又放开了。

阿龙觉得自己也突然闷闷地，他们两个互相都不说话。他等着那人开口，半晌仍是没有动静。

“唉。”阿龙叹了口气。然后他突然难受起来，什么时候他也像那些人一样，会长吁短叹了？

公子突然说：“我说过要陪你一生一世，说过了就是真的了。”

阿龙看着公子的眼睛，再想到：做人也挺好的。

等他好得七七八八了，便起床来走一走。脖子后面还是有四个犬牙交错的小洞，阿龙有时拿手一摸，还怪痛的。自从那件事以后，公子就阴沉着脸，也不出去应酬了，练剑什么的也能推则推，阿龙觉得他有点小题大作，不过每次想要争辩，看到那人有点严肃又认真的脸，就又好笑又无奈。那后院也成了禁地，阿龙原本总偷偷地去那进屋子的厢房里找剑集，却也没机会再去了。

可是阿龙还是忍不住会跑去，他只是想看看那个浅浅的坑，黝黑深陷的印记，因为有了青苔看起来并不明显。阿龙却知道这里摆过什么，他蹲下来摸摸那些毛茸茸的苔藓，心里若有所思。

那天他又偷偷溜去那棵树下，却远远看到另一个人影。

阿龙一开始看不真切，犹豫了片刻，过了一会儿，那人转过身来。

他一怔，喊到：“玘师兄。”

他这位师兄生得风流，两道剑眉英挺，虽已近而立之年，看起来却与第一辈的师弟们差不多。平素也是谈笑晏晏的作风，阿龙不自觉地就生出亲近的心。但今天瞧见他脸上的神色，却总带点落寞。

阿龙慢慢走过去。玘师兄微微一笑：“师弟，你似乎很喜欢到后院来。”

阿龙脸红了红，道：“不过散散心罢了。倒是师兄，今日也有这个闲情逸致。”

“我啊，不过是怀个旧罢了。”

阿龙看到师兄慢慢把手抚到那棵老松上，苍劲的树身上，树皮倒是斑斑驳驳的。他细细一看，被抚触的地方却有类似剑痕的纹路细细地横亘在上。

“师弟，你今年几岁了？”

阿龙心想，我总不好说自己其实有好几百啦……心虚道：“也虚长了二十二了。”

师兄笑笑：“想我像你这个岁数的时候，总觉得自己什么都有了。”

“那你现在在想什么？”阿龙默默数着树上的剑纹，一、二……正好有二十九划。

“不过是想些往事罢了。想些事情，想些人。”

“这是怎么个滋味？”

“说不好。大概到了那个时候，你就会知道了。”

阿龙摇摇头，人真是奇怪的动物，老说些奇怪的话，却又不知是什么意思。

天阴沉沉的，过了一小会，突然下起雨来，雨点打到松针上，没什么声音，缝隙间慢慢有水珠滴下来。阿龙讨厌下雨，因为雨水老是会把他们的毛粘成一簇簇的——虽然现在不会了。

“师兄，我们快些回屋吧。”他拿手挡住头。

师兄却还是对着树，说：“你先回去吧。”

阿龙也顾不上这么多，转身去了。背后却模模糊糊地传来声音。

“……无不散之筵席。”

阿龙慢下步伐，雨突然下大了。他加快步子，回头一瞥，树下只依稀瞧见一个身影，看起来有些伶仃。

日子很长，也很短，竟然自谷雨到了白露，过去近半载了。大凡名门正派，总有些古怪的规矩，他们这京城大户，每年到这个时候，总要去大庙里烧香拜佛的。阿龙本就讨厌这些俗世规矩，便借口旧疾复发，向掌门告了假。未想公子却也留了下来，不知他是用了什么法子才脱得身，于是偌大一个门派，却走得只剩他们俩并几个小弟子。

本来他乐得闲适几日，天越发冷了，他总觉得一天比一天难熬，想家的情愫更是屡断不绝。待问起公子他何时能返家，公子却总闭口不答。阿龙想过偷偷地一走了之，临到头却总是不得行，不是想着做“人”不能忘恩负义，就是逃跑非君子所为；他安慰自己，总要等帮公子办得一两件事了，方可安心走了。

总算是一天晴好，他缠磨了半天，公子应允了与他出门去。阿龙心里暗暗地高兴，集市上热闹非凡，可好玩；他与公子还没一起逛过呢。走了一程，阿龙看到捏泥人的摊子，顿时来了兴致。

他付了十个铜子儿，看匠人用灵巧的手慢慢捏出两个人形。公子在旁边看着他，道：“……还是喜欢这些啊。”

“什么？”阿龙攥着两个小娃娃，使了个鬼脸，递给他一个。公子看了看，把手里的那个与他换了换，笑道：“我比你高一点，你比我白一点。”

人常到“偷得浮生半日闲”，他却只盼这半日过得再慢一些才好。

玩到尽兴而归，回去时他们路过一个庙宇，那庙里正讲妙法莲华，靠黄昏时分，没什么人气。

公子道：“这庙里供的观音，据说灵验得很。”阿龙暗笑，这世上灵验的观音庙，十家里头倒有九家是狐仙显灵。不知这里如何。

他一时兴起，“我们进去拜谒吧。”

公子笑道：“我不信的，反而大不敬。”

阿龙心里有些微的心思，说：“你等我一会儿。”

他独自跑到正殿内，隔着帷幕看那观音像一眼，果然也是只狐狸，只眼下并不在家。这观音如此冶艳，一众和尚居然也不起疑。

走上去闭上眼睛跪定，心中默默祷告。待慢慢睁开，却看侧边来人了。阿龙歪头一看，那人身形颇高，梳了个道士髻，锦袍绶带的，正是公子他们门派的装扮。

他并未见过这个人，却总觉得熟悉得很。那人却压低声音开口了：“师兄！”

阿龙诧异道：“大蟒！”

他细细打量了下，他那道士打扮的亲师弟额头上沁着汗，神色却有些严肃。

阿龙奇道：“你怎么在这里？还变作这样一个模样儿。”

大蟒拉他隐到一旁，皱眉说：“说来话长。你走的那事，你娘原是知道的。”

“那是自然，若不是阿娘默许我怎么能出山？”

“你阿娘这么聪明，肯定是打什么如意算盘呢。可那天我正在你家，却碰到有人进山来了。”

“你快说。”阿龙道。

“一开始还道是误闯的，后来方知他是给他师兄求缘来的。你阿妈本来还笑嘻嘻的，听完他说了一通不知什么话，却突然变了脸色，什么死啊活的，我却也没听清，只听你阿妈最后说要寻来这里。然后里面便打起来了，那小哥哪是对手，摔出门来，我便借了他的身来了。”

阿龙心里一惊：“你说的可是真的？我不信。”

“我还会骗你不成？”大蟒急道，“你阿娘不是给你约过婚么？”

阿龙觉得手心隐隐沁汗，“她只说对那户不满意，我们家跟人类不门当户对。”

大蟒撇撇嘴：“你这样糊涂？那是你阿娘骗你呢，我爹不就是人吗。”

他只觉得头阵阵眩晕，不知说什么。

“我听……”大蟒停了停，似是不忍开口，“我听得别人说，是对方反了口，毁约在先。”

阿龙手心里出了汗，却越发混乱起来。

“咳！”大蟒道：“总之，你快回去便是了。”

“却已晚了。”

阿龙惊呆了，转过身来，“阿娘！”

就好像该来的总会来一样，他突然隐隐地有一点感觉到了，那天后院里师兄所说的别离的滋味。

他这一生都没像现在这样无措。阿娘走上前来，却是温言道：“这几月过得可好？”

阿龙低头看看一旁脸色发青的师弟，轻声道：“都好。”

“既然都好，我便不计较，你跟着我回去便是。”

他咬咬牙。“阿娘，我不走。”

“……孽缘。”

他只听得阿娘道：“我本以为这一生一世，白云苍狗，总有尽头。”

“你这孩子，命里有劫数。你以为天劫真有这么简单么？长到这几百年，每一次大劫都须得那个人在旁方能渡过。”

“人的寿命每世就这么长，但我们不同。你不记得每一次的事了，因为不需要知道。”

阿龙喃喃道：“……所以每一次，你都让我忘记他么。”

“聪明反被聪明误，”阿娘叹了口气，“怪道常说人世无常，变数太多。这次我以为随他去了，也不过是数十年，待你安然渡劫后便好，这对我们原不过是一瞬，不然你以为我会这么容易地不闻不问？”

“但这次不一样，你跟着他会死。”

阿龙只有不住地摇头：“我不信。我不信。”

“你这傻孩子，先跟我走，回去再与你解释。”

“你们都明白的事，却只有我蒙在鼓里？”他是真的不明白，为什么事情会变成这样，还是看不破的只有他而已？

“你只需明白一件事，人都是虚情假意的。”阿娘淡淡地说：“只要那人不在了，你就跟我回去，另想法子。”

阿龙咬牙道：“阿娘，我是不会让你去的。横竖我欠着他，你要杀他，我和他死在一处就是了。”

“由不得你！”阿娘是千年道行，哪里是他们对付得了呢。

他心里一惊，已阻拦不及。正想硬着头皮挡上一挡，却忽如其来一阵迷雾。只听大蟒低声对他喊：“师哥快走！我撑不住半柱香时间。”

“对不住！”阿龙咬咬牙，奔了出去。

他真是太大意了，在那个慌乱的瞬间，公子看向他的眼神分明是了然的。可他却什么都没发觉。

等到了山门口，他才放开手。公子却只木木然地看着他，脸上的神情瞧得人心灰意冷。

他突然觉得一阵苦涩：“你放心吧，我是不会逃的。等我和阿娘说清楚原委，就来找你。”

公子只看着他，摇了摇头。

阿龙突然想，不知道这个人每过一世，是不是也会忘了他呢？

“……原来我们都是一样。”公子颓然一笑，上前抓住他的手：“跟我来吧。”

他又一次被公子拉着手。以前，他总觉得人的手都是很温暖的，只要是被自己喜欢的人握着，数九寒冬也能暖意融融吧。唯独这一次，他只觉得越来越冰冷。等他省过来时，却是在他最熟悉的那个后院里，穿过长长的过道，他们一直走到尽头。

是了，阿龙想，也该结束了。

这是他从未进过的那间屋子，但这个内室他再却熟悉不过，赫然就是他住的地方。同样的装饰，同样的布局，连那两把搁在桌上的双剑都是一模一样。

他只觉得血液都凝固在一起，一步也动不了，公子面无表情地拽着他的手，强硬地把他拉到里间。只有一样东西是不同的，那原本是他的睡床的位置，却摆着一副薄棺。

内棺里躺着一个男人，双眼闭阖，神态安详，竟分不出是活着还是死去。

阿龙上前瞥了一眼，果然：那人的容貌、神态，竟然与自己毫无二致。

他全身都止不住颤抖起来。

“……你到底是不是他？如果你是他就好了。”公子却像是在自言自语。

阿龙惶惶然地看着，那仿佛不是他认识的那个公子了。

“所以从一开始就是假的么？”阿龙只感觉到心脏在胸膛里跳得厉害，有如直堕冰窖，他突然发觉自己在笑。

“是。”

“就算知道希望渺茫，也要尝试？”

“我说过要陪他一生一世。”那人却还要活生生地在他心上剐上一刀。

他突然希望自己是聋的瞎的，再听不到声音，看不到一切，然后回到还没遇见这个人的时候，他一定好好听阿娘的说话，再不乱跑了。

公子弯下腰，把手放到那人的脸颊上，轻柔地像怕把他吵醒。

他兀自一笑：“我不是天下第一么？我这人人羡慕的天下第一，就是从他手里得来的了。”

阿龙突然觉得怕。他还是第一次看到公子露出这样的神情，好像有点凄惶，有点惨然，只有那一笔浓浓的情意是任他怎样都不会看错的。

原是如此。他心慌了，他知道自己的心，那种刺痛又冰冷的感觉，这是没错的了。原来张公子便是为了这个男人，才待他这样的好。这一定是一个对他非常非常重要的人，才值得他舍弃任何人甚至是自己，为他做这许多的事。

原来自己从来不是他的初心。

阿龙静静地陪他站了良久，缓缓道：“你要怎样做才能救他？我又要怎样做？我既说了要报你的恩情，这条命也就给你了。”

“你走吧。”张公子说。

“为什么？你一开始带我出来，不就是想让我救他么？”阿龙惨笑道。

公子沉默了许久，走上来轻轻地把他的额发挽到耳后，看向他的目光又是那么柔和。但是阿龙现在知道，他不过是透过他在看另一个人罢了，即使他们那么相像，但是那个人却是自己怎么也替代不了的。这么想着，他便觉得好伤心，心里莫名地绞痛到不能言说。

他低下头去。公子把他紧紧地揽住了，那呼吸很热，打在鬓边，阿龙想着，阿娘说过，人类的感情最是飘摇，若是流泪，也大多是虚情假意；而他们的眼泪是极珍贵的，不论痛到何时都不能掉泪。

可是他觉得自己实在太痛了。

“说过了就是真的了。”这话原来不是对他说的。也好，他承不起的这些情意，到头来果真不是他的了。

常说精怪五百年才能修得人形，千年才能得道。不过是再多走一遭，这样一说，也就能释然吧，阿龙想。

长到这么大，阿龙从来没见过自己的命魂长成什么样，阿娘自小就对他讲，这是他们最重要的东西，到死也不能拿出来的。

现在他看着那东西随着吐息慢慢地浮现出来，发着青黛色的光亮，这内丹就是他的命魂了，阿龙想。原来他的魂魄是这个颜色。

公子的手是冰冷的。“你——做什么？？”

“不要动，你动不了的。”

阿龙笑了，原来自己的法术用在人类身上，还挺奏效。

公子的眼神紧紧地盯住他，那眼底的神情，倒像被陷阱困住的野兽。阿龙用心地记了一记，一辈子都忘不了的这个眼神，他喜欢的这个眼神。心又绞痛起来，阿龙只能走过去紧紧抱着他，直到那发着光亮的东西融到那具冰冷的躯体上。

“二十四个时辰里他就会醒了。”

“这下，我便算报恩报完了吧？”

公子看向他，只不住地摇头。

阿龙笑道：“只可惜我这世是只没什么用的狐狸，若是下辈子再有机会，我就投胎做真正的龙，如何？”

“……你必能遂愿。”

“我记得初见你，便觉得你很眼熟，可是我又从没见过你……你别笑话我。”

公子的眼睛是红洇洇的，阿龙想用手去摸摸他，却摸不到了。

“阿娘说人的眼泪是最廉价的，你可别给我瞧见。”

“好。这辈子欠下了你，我们订一个约。”公子一字一句地说，“下一世我会找到你，你也只能等着我。”

“哎呀！那万一我还是狐狸，你投了狗胎，见我便咬怎么办？”

“若是十世之后投了狗胎，你遇到一只看见狐狸也不咬的狗，就跟上来。”

阿龙眉眼弯弯地笑：“好。”

“……再叫叫我的名字吧，别忘了。”公子轻轻说。

“继科儿。”

后来阿龙等了很多很多年，每一世他都喝了孟婆汤，可好像每一世都不起什么作用。他偷偷问过忘川的摆渡人，是不是这汤对精怪没什么效果？

掌舵的人对他说，有些人还没喝就忘了，有些人却每世都忘不了。你不是第一个，也不是最后一个。

阿龙便安心了。

他每过一世都去找继科儿公子，有时候公子果然认不出他来，可不管过多久，最后总又想起来了。有几回阿龙觉得他们的“缘分”大概就算尽了，可等到再下一次，不是他去找公子，公子却来寻到他。阿龙一直不明白，十数碗孟婆汤喝下去，公子怎么还能记得。

他也没遇到过见狐狸不咬的狗。再过了好久，世间也终于换了模样。

阿龙挺高兴，这一世他熟悉的人前所未有地多，不光有阿爹阿娘，还有师父、师弟、刘大仙……

现在他们不作兴练剑了，却拿两个短拍儿在一个四四方方的小桌上对面对地拍拍打打，然后便有钱和金色的圆牌拿。

他那师弟还是傻傻地，师父带着他两个，一个“龙”，一个“蟒”，整好还是一对儿；师父却老抱怨他们不让自己省心，其实阿龙觉得，主要是师弟不让师父省心。

不过想想光头大和尚，他们师父可幸运多啦。肖师父的光头，似乎比他记忆里的还锃亮了。

那天他们大家坐下来闲谈，现在作兴叫“开会”。歪脖刘大仙说，双打是哇，你们直横先自己配配看。

公子——现在顶着颗短发的毛茸茸脑袋，坐在他身边，倒还是那副睡不醒的样子：“我觉得我们俩合适啊。”

“右手横板和右手横板，合适么？”

“我说合适就合适。”公子说。“对了，今天刘指导给我起了个外号。”

阿龙好奇：“什么外号？”

“藏獒。”公子抓抓头发，“国外的发音，‘zhang’，念起来还挺像啊。”

“挺好的啊。”阿龙喜滋滋的。原来还是狗嘛。

END


End file.
